onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
One Shotter
One Shotter (ー発屋, Wanshottā) is the A-Class rank 22 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance One Shotter wears a jacket that has OneShot written across his left arm and a turtleneck sweater underneath. He has a bandoleer wrapped across his chest that carries ammunition for his gun. A mechanical eye patch covers his right eye. Personality One Shotter appears to be a mostly level-headed, pretty average guy. He often has a vacant or tired expression on his face. When going to assault the Monster Association, he worries about the hostage and sympathizes with him for being a high profile target as the son of a rich family. In the heat of battle he maintains a cold and confident face for the most part. He is very observant on the battlefield and immediately noticed the monster sniper on the other roof and was able to react to the monster sneaking up behind him. However, when things go south for him he loses his cool and without his sniper, he acts very scared, as seen when he panicked at a monster running toward him. He appears to have bad luck with his gun jamming, which causes him the most stress. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc One Shotter is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association raid's support team. He kills a monster who tries to shoot Twin Tail, and several other ones that try to ambush him. But he runs behind Puri-Puri Prisoner as his gun jammed, just to get attacked by another monster, but gets saved by Green. He then attempts to kill Rhino Wrestler, but the monster blocks all the bullets with his horn. One Shotter and the other heroes of the support team fight off Monster Association forces as they escort Waganma to safety. Suddenly, Nyan appears in the distance. One Shotter fires at the monster, but Nyan redirects the bullet's trajectory with his claws and launches it back toward him, hitting his mechanical eye patch and incapacitating him. While Drive Knight battles Nyan, Sekingar carries the incapacitated heroes to safety, One Shotter among them. One Shotter is still breathing when Drive Knight finishes off the monster. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class hero, One Shotter is a skilled and powerful fighter. He has a very keen eye for shooting and was able to kill a monster sniper with a single shot to the head. However, he appears to be rather helpless without his sniper rifle and against stronger opponents who can counter or dodge the bullets, as seen as he was terrified when a monster rushed him while his gun was jammed, and his performance against Rhino Wrestler. Physical Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: One Shotter has quick reflexes. He was able to dodge a monster attack from behind and kill it with a single shot to the head. Enhanced Strength: One Shotter is unaffected by his weapon's recoil. Enhanced Durability: He was able to survive his own bullet being deflected back at him by Nyan, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, albeit he was knocked unconscious. Fighting Style Expert Marksman: One Shotter is a very advanced and experienced marksman, being able to kill a monster sniper on the roof with a single shot by shooting his eye. He is not only adept in long-range shooting, but he is also able to eliminate several monsters with both head-shots and heart-shots. He is a very impressive shooter at close and long-range. Equipment Barrett M95: '''A large-caliber sniper rifle that stretches across more than half of One Shotter's body. The sniper rifle is extremely effective and potent and has bullets that can easily rip through other bullets. However, the gun is prone to jam in the most crucial moment, causing him to be powerless and forcing him to take cover from monsters to save himself and clear the jam. '''Mechanical Eye Patch: This eye patch is presumably used to help him aim with his gun. It is highly probable the mechanical eye patch significantly increases his firing accuracy to superhuman feats, as he was somehow able to shoot a monster coming behind him in the center of its head without even looking and actually shoot through a bullet of a monster sniper (his rifle also lacks a proper scope or sight, further evidencing this fact.) Bandoleer: His bandoleer carries ammunition. Major Battles Trivia *One Shotter's hero name is based on the sniper principle "One Shot, One Kill". References Navigation fr:One-Shotter es:One Shooter Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Manga Original